1. Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns lighting equipment.
The invention is more particularly concerned with streetlamps comprising a substantially vertical post extended at the upper end by at least one transverse arm or crossmember at the free end of which is a lighting device.
Lighting equipment of this type, i.e. streetlamps, is usually manufactured in one piece, the lighting device of luminaire being articulated to the free end of the arm.
An object of the present invention is to propose lighting equipment of the above mentioned type which enables the street lighting conditions be varied at will by modifying the position in space, and in particular the height, of the luminaire of the street lamp, and facilitates maintenance and lamp replacement.
2. Summary of the Invention
The invention consists in lighting equipment, in particular streetlighting equipment, comprising a substantially vertical post extended at its upper end by at least one transverse arm to the free end of which a lighting device is fixed, said arm being pivoted to said post and said equipment comprising a device for rotating said arm about its pivot axis.
Subsidiary features of the invention include:
an arm support strut of which a first end is connected to said actuator device and the second end is pivoted to said arm about an axis parallel to the axis about which said arm is pivoted to said post, said two axes being substantially horizontal.
said actuator device is a jack.
said post is hollow and said jack comprises a lead screw disposed inside said post in a direction parallel to the longitudinal axis of said post and receiving a nut guided to slide axially within said post, and the wall of said post incorporates a longitudinal aperture through which said strut passes, said first end of said strut being articulated to said nut about a pivot axis parallel to said other two pivot axes.
said nut comprises at least one radial guide arm the free end of which comprises a device for guiding sliding movement inside said post.
the free end of said radial guide arm is bifurcate with two branches between which is received a longitudinal guide rail fixed to the inside surface of the wall of said hollow post.
said nut comprises at least one radial drive arm perpendicular to said radial guide arm and to the free end of which is pivoted said first end of said strut.
the equipment comprises two opposed transverse arms and said nut comprises two identical and diametrally opposed radial guide arms and two identical and diametrally opposed radial drive arms at the free ends of which are fixed said first ends of said struts of each of said two arms.
said screw of said actuator is rotated by an electric motor fixed inside said post.
said first end of said strut is an axial extension of the piston rod of a hydraulic ram the cylinder of which is pivoted to said post about a pivot axis parallel to said other two pivot axes.
In another aspect the invention consists in a streetlighting installation comprising a plurality of lighting equipments in accordance with the invention as defined above and means for command simultaneously the devices for actuating the various lighting equipments.
Other characteristics and advantages of the invention will emerge from the following detailed description given by way of non-limiting way of example only with reference to the appended diagrammatic drawings.